The Reason
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: Everyone have a reason to stay in the BAU, but what is Derek's? ONESHOT


_Third one shot in two days, and there's probably going to be out tomorrow morning then a break from one shots :( I know you guys love them so far, but bare with me. For my next one shot, I'm hoping is as sweet and adorable as I planned it to be, glad to hear what you guys thinks :)_

_About my Guest reviews for Forgive and Forget, and Just one of those moods, thanks for reviewing even though I have no idea who you are thanks. Whoever wrote the review including wheaties and a nice lip lock with Morgan, it wouldn't just brighten up my week, it brighten up my freaking year!_

_Anyways, on with The Reason!_

(Garcia's POV)

Everyone has a reason to continue working here at the BAU, because if they didn't, they'd all be gone. Hotch loves the job, despite not seeing Jack as much as he'd like to. JJ, who's doing her job just like Hotch with a family she can go home to, they love the job. Emily, I'm not quite sure why she's stayed on the job, maybe it's due to the face that she finds this her calling and not politics, unlike her mother. Now Rossi, has un finished business here, or so he says. Reid, it's where I think he belongs, where he can put his academically accelerated brain to use. Morgan, I just have no clue why he's here. He's had plenty of better of job offers, counting the position in New York. He claims he turned them all down because he couldn't leave the BAU, but what's his real reason he stays he, and doesn't move on? I'll figure it out one day...

Speaking of work, I'm just about ready to leave when Emily comes into my office panting heavy.

''What's got you running around?'' I ask her, with a twinge of laughter in my voice.

''He's... looking...'' Emily manages to get out in between pants.

''What's going on?'' She catches her breath, then finally speaks.

''Well... Hotch accidentally let it slip that you've been offered a position in L.A in the CTU unit.'' I look at Emily. Wait, I had been offered a position? And I didn't know because? Emily reads my face like a book.

''I know I was shocked too. Anyway he said he didn't want you to know about it yet, too late now. But I was talking to Morgan and you slipped into the conversation and I may have accidentally told him that you had the offer, and let's just say he didn't take it well. He didn't look pleased either.''

''That caused you to run because?'' I ask her.

''I started running when Morgan said he was going to find you, so I started running around trying to find you. Luckily I did, so I'm here to warn you Morgan is looking for you in case your going to hide from him something.''

''Wait, Emily what was he saying about me?''

''He was muttering something about reason and what not. Any way good luck.'' Emily gives me a quick smile, then dashes out of my office, and down the hall. Well that's just wonderful I guess. As I finish packing up my things, I turn on Reason by Maze and listen as I pack up.

_I can't explain the way you make me feel, you've given me a love that so so real._ _You came along, and you gave me a song. I know, I know, I know, I know we have a love so strong.__  
_

The Music suddenly turned off, I turned around to see Morgan standing by the doorway. Well, it can't be that bad that he's here. As I continue grabbing my stuff together, he lightly grabs my shoulder and pulls me to the side.

''Could you hold for a second? There's something I want to talk to you about.'' I listen to him and drop my stuff in the seat next to me. He takes his hand off my shoulder, then steps away from me slightly.

''I heard you talking to JJ this morning about the reason you were at the BAU, and I wanted to tell you I'm here.'' I cock my head to the left slightly as he closes the distance. He puts his hands on either one of my shoulders, then takes a deep breath as he looks at me.

''The Reason I'm here... is you.'' He looks at me with pure honesty in his eyes.

''What?'' I ask him in disbelief.

''I'm here because of you. You keep me going and wanting to go there and see the same thing everyday. You're the reason I come into this place with a positive outlook on the day. I come here everyday, because of you sweetheart. The one things that guides me when I'm lost is my compass, the thing that shows me what direction to keep going. Your The Reason I'm never going to stop loving this job, and more importantly loving you.'' I'm still looking at him in disbelief when he explains a little further.

''As I'm hoping, You won't leave to L.A because I'm your reason. Just please tell me I'm the reason your staying here and will continue staying here.'' I open to say something, but close it instead. Finally getting my thoughts together, I'm able to form a coherent thought.

''I'm not leaving.'' Without even looking at me, he pulls me into a tight hug his chin resting on top of my head.

''Thank you for not being my reason to go to L.A and get you back.'' He lightly kisses my forehead, then slowly leans in to kiss me. Once he does, his arms get slightly looser around me. He only pulls away to whisper one thing.

''Your My Reason.''

_So, was sweeter enough for you? Hope it was! Anyway I said there'd be a new one shot tomorrow morning, and there will be. That one will be called Stopping You. I know that sounds weird, but you'll get it hopefully when you read it._

_Miranda :)_


End file.
